


Contact in Budapest

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Department X, Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Soviet History, collapse of the USSR, past bucky/natasha, really mostly natasha going ''what do?'' after the collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Vlad said, clutching his coffee mug. "What would they want with two old Soviet dinosaurs?"</p><p>"Old Soviet dinosaurs or not," Natasha replied, wrinkling her nose and curling her hands in her coat pockets, "our skills are still useful."</p><p>"We could work freelance, maybe?" he suggested. "We have the contacts."</p><p>Natasha nodded. "I've had offers before for freelance work, from a contact in Budapest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact in Budapest

"So what do we do now?" Natasha asked Vlad, joining him on the bench and watching civilians try to go about their business. The collapse of the Soviet system had been so sudden and they were scared and lost, uncertain glances over shoulders curled under thick coats. The Soviet future had been so certain, but now what?

"I don't know," Vlad admitted with a great sighed. "I suppose that if we were to ask, we'd be told to become civilians. I don't think I know how."

Natasha knew the feeling. After serving it all her life, the collapse of Department X left her reeling. She wondered if Yakov was alive and if she should try to find him. They'd talked of leaving, once; maybe they could have the quiet life they'd wanted. Probably not, Natasha admitted to herself. They were both wired wrong for that, too built for action to settle down in some boxy little apartment and try to forge a new life.  
"Maybe they'll have use for us, in whatever takes the Department's place."

"No," Vlad said, clutching his coffee mug. "What would they want with two old Soviet dinosaurs?"

"Old Soviet dinosaurs or not," Natasha replied, wrinkling her nose and curling her hands in her coat pockets, "our skills are still useful."

"We could work freelance, maybe?" he suggested. "We have the contacts."

 Natasha nodded. "I've had offers before for freelance work, from a contact in Budapest."

He leaned back, contemplating the Moscow skyline. "That would be interesting."

Natasha nodded, leaning back as well. "I can't guarantee that he'll still have work for either of us."

"It's better prospects than we have otherwise," Vlad said. "Our old networks are going to fall apart, you know."

" _Everything_ is going to fall apart," Natasha grumbled, thinking sourly of all the favors she'd built up over the years and would be unable to collect on.

"Maybe it was inevitable?" Vlad offered, sipping his coffee.

"Maybe. But I wish it weren't taking everything with it," she replied, crossing her legs at the knee. 

"Well, I think we could do without the KGB, but yes," he said, idly swirling his drink. "I wish more were going to survive. But we're agreed on Budapest?"

Natasha nodded. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"I know," he said, sighing. "A week from now?"

That was enough time to tie up lose ends, she thought. "Yes."


End file.
